


MONSTRUM

by CianJoeh30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crushes, Dark, Death, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resident evil theme, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In all known time there has never been a greater monster or miracle than the human being.”<br/>Bryant H. McGill</p><p>A story about a Human boy and his monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

They died…

I was outside my home and when I came in I saw them die.

Monsters I never thought they were real.

I saw the culprit and stared at it and it was staring at me I wasn’t scared just sad that the people inside my house died.

I realized I was crying…

I came up to it and held its head with both of my hands and whispered to it **“Why?”**

 

It all began when I was surfing the internet and I was browsing some teenager stuff like comics and funny videos. I was contently listening to the song “Monster” by Meg and Dia though it was kind of creepy the video was but I liked the song what can I say I was a teenager.

While I was browsing on my laptop I heard my parents fighting again when I was young I would go with my sister and stop them but now I don’t care. If they chose to fight then I say let them be, they never learn all I know is they both cheat on each other.

I turned the volume to max so that I won’t hear them bicker I was kind of bored since it’s been the second day of my semester break I’ve done what I wanted yesterday and got bored with it easily. I just watched tons of anime shows until it was time for sleeping and I scurried of my bed and turned my laptop off. I went outside my room and went to the kitchen sink to brush my teeth. After I got to finish my hygienic mission for the night I went straight for my room and placed the laptop from my bed to my study table. I went to my bed and laid on it.

I tossed and turned and couldn’t sleep my mother was one noisy woman she’s still shouting her feelings of how she was hurt blah, blah and blah. I scooted over my side to get my phone from near the table and decided that I should probably do something stupid to entertain me while waiting for my parents to stop fighting. I browsed the internet for some scary stories but I quickly got bored so I got weird urge to talk to someone or anyone actually. I went to search for a site to chat to some strangers since I don’t want to chat with anyone I know right now. Well I mean I only got a few good friends and I’m not a good person to chat with because I suck at interacting socially. Now chatting to strangers well that I don’t know why because maybe I’m not afraid of them judging me for what I might say?

 

 

So I went on to some site called Omegle and went to type something about me and my interest and I typed it. I got to chat with different strangers with the same preferences like me but I found them stupid and disgusting for all they did was ask for my asl and when I got to answer it its either they instantly leave or ask me if I’m dating someone right now. Really are people that desperate?

I got bored of it and erased all info on the site and clicked on the “Complete random chat” button, when I got paired up with some stranger. I was about type something when the person typed **“Sup?”** I replied to him **“with nothing much just waiting for my parents to stop fighting.”**

The person replied with **“Bummer you’re not emo are you?”** I smiled and typed **“Nah being emotional isn’t my thing but thanks for your concern Lol.”**

**“You can call me Mortis by the way :D”** I chuckled that the person had funny name that reminds me of a character I liked in a game his name was Mortis I replied him with **“Oh Mortis Hi! My name is Jhone nice to chat/meet you** **J** **.”**

Suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine and felt as if something was wrong but I quickly shrugged it off **. “What’s with the name by the way Mortis and judging from that I assume you not a girl :P?”** I asked him out of curiosity since I think I heard that name before.

**“Well in Latin it means death XD scary huh?”** So that’s why it’s so familiar it was a Latin word **. “Not really I think it’s kind of cool but that’s just my opinion** **J** **.”**

**“Lol you are weird you know that? And yes I’m not a girl sorry to disappoint you. oh, great stranger”** I think he was mocking me. **“Haha you’re the one whose name is death Lol.”**

I saw the system is saying that Mortis was typing something.

I heard my mother shout my name and shout out that I should turn my lights off and sleep but I was far from sleepy so I turned my lights off and continued to chat with Mortis.

**“So you’re not scared and freaked out by that?”** I replied with a no and continued to smirk.

**“What if I told you I could literally kill someone without using much effort or any weapon? Would you be scared of me?”** Somehow I paused and stared at what he typed just now.

My fingers couldn’t type back I was too freaked out by what he just said why would you say something like that to a stranger you just met?

**“Judging from what you’re not typing you are scared aren’t you? : )”**

Truthfully I wasn’t I was just surprised and caught off guard.

**“Not really you just surprised me that’s all :p”** I finally replied back

**“Really? People think I’m weird and scary…”**

**“Why would they think that?”** I asked with a hint of curiosity.

**“Because of what of me being large and scary I get often ridiculed as well :D”**

**“Well I can’t relate to that unless if your lonely like me Lol”** I tried to picture what Mortis looked like but shrugged the thought since I saw that He already replied.

**“I am actually. I only got a caretaker at home who does weird things to me like inject me with something and put me on a cage and doing weird experiments on me :( .”**

Strange is he for real? Experiments, injections and cages?

**“Dude that isn’t even funny. =_=”** I replied to him

**“I’m not joking I remember yesterday she put me on this white room filled with weird people who looked like shit and she forced me to kill them or I won’t have anything to eat for a month…”** I was pausing for a minute and thought if I should probably end this conversation while it’s still somewhat normal.

Mortis suddenly typed before I hit the leave button.

**“You probably don’t believe me and think I’m weird just like everyone do you?”**

I wasn’t really thinking he’s weird I just thought he was lying I mean come on It was fun chatting with him while we weren’t talking about this crazy thing.

**“I don’t believe what you just typed but I don’t think you are weird it was fun chatting with you, actually I forgot my parents were fighting because of you Lol :P”** Now it was Mortis turn to halt for a minute and I hesitated to hit the leave button.

After waiting for some time I finally decided to hit the leave button when Mortis began typing. **“You’re weird…”** Seriously he thinks I’m the weird one?

**“Yeah sure.. It was nice chatting with you but I have to go to bed now my parents might kill me if they found out I’m still awake Lol”** I replied and waited for his turn to say his goodbye but I was shocked to see his answer.

**“They can’t kill you I won’t let them hurt you :)”** I’m not sure if I should be scared or be touched by what he just wrote.

**“Thanks for your concern I guess but I really have to sleep now it was nice chatting with you Mortis! Bye :)”**

**“I still want to talk…Do you have to :(?”** I smiled he sounded childish like he was whining.

**“Yes I have to sleep I’m only human XD”** Weird I think I’m making a friend.

**“I’m not only human I’m superhuman :D”** I chuckled on his joke and waited for his goodbye.

**“So is that all Superman? I have to sleep now :)”** I yawned and stared at my phones screen.

**“I want to see you :( ”** I was taken aback by what he just wrote.

**“Sorry but we just met but we can be friends online is that okay?”** I replied back

**“Boo! That’s boring I really want to see you :( please?”** I remembered in many horror movies that this one of those moments were the victim does something stupid and says yes to meeting with people they just met which is the killer himself.

**“Sorry but we can’t Bye!”** Yet again when I was about to hit the leave button I found myself staring at the words he was typing.

**“Okay you win so do you know Facebook?”** He asked

**“Duh? Yeah, what’s your email?”** I was really hesitating on adding him as a friend but come on I would realize of I was in one weird horror story victim.

**“It’s LonelyMonster1997@yahoo.com.ph I hope we can be great friends! Bye! :)”** And with that I wrote the email on my phones memo and went to the land of dreams.

 

 

 

 

Prologue End.


	2. Sorrow and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monstrum  
> “All monsters have their fits of depression.”   
> By: Rachilde, Monsieur Venus

It`s been 2 days since I last used my laptop, I didn’t got the chance to use it since we were outdoors having a good time.

Thank God my parents reconciled their stupid fight though I know it won’t last for long and they are bound to fight again and yet again they patch things up though I’m sure it’s not similar to old couples it’s more like teenage drama, Heck I’m a teenager and I don’t even know how to help them.

Currently my family and I are at this place called “Josephines” a restaurant in Tagaytay it’s more of a hill with a city on it. We are dining and chatting with each other, well mostly everyone but me I kept my earphones on since I don’t have much to talk about with anyone.

I was bored since my psp was broken and my parents do not want to give me the money to fix it. Since I was bored, I went to the restaurant’s backside which looks more of a garden. I glanced at the view it was actually beautiful the ocean was clear blue, the famous volcano which looked more of a crater gave me chills since the people say it is still active, aside from the setback the place had wonderful temperature which soothes your mind by sniffing the air it did not have the cities pollution so it was really nice.

My eyes were closed while I was sitting on a bench; I recalled the chat I had before we got here. **“They can’t kill you I won’t let them hurt you.”** The way I read it seems a little off was he making a joke? **“What if I told you I could literally kill someone without using much effect or any weapon, would you be scared of me?”** I know I should be refraining from knowing or being acquainted with this guy but I can’t help but find his story amusing. **“I am actually. I only got a caretaker at home who does weird things to me like inject me with something and put me on a cage and doing weird experiments on me.”** I’m not a psychiatrist but when he said **“You probably don’t believe me and think I’m weird just like everyone do you?”** I thought he was really hurt during that time, must be really sad to get ridiculed for what you can’t help not being or not doing. **“Because of what of me being large and scary I get often ridiculed as well.”**

 **“Hey time to go!”** I heard my sister call out to me while I just waved her to go away and she did. Currently I was still mad at her for being a Bitch yes I know bad language. but she is, when she asks for your help and when you’re done with it she has no sense of gratitude literally it pisses you off an example would be the day I helped her doing her essay since I thought It was okay since she needed to have good grades for her honor roll so I respected her request and helped her, I was sleeping and she nudged me awake to begin on her essay how rude I already said I would help her but she still insisted so I said I didn’t want to help her and since my parent’s spoil her so much they forced me to help her, Yeah good parenting. After I helped her it was at least 2 weeks after that and I asked for her help on something and she refused and she even got the nerve to shout at me saying she’s too tired when I said that she could do it later when she wakes up she shouted to me saying I should go outside her room and she continued screaming. There were other times that things like that happened but I seem to forgive her but now It happened again and I decided she would never learn if no one thought her manners.

I got inside our car with my brother since he was the one going to drive it the others were at the café shop of the restaurant and me and my brother decided to chill at the car. My brother may sometimes be annoying and an irritating idiot, who won’t stop pestering you, but he is a brother who comes through in the end and I’m secretly cool with it since he isn’t acting like a spoiled baby though my mother tends to favor him it is fine with me now. I remembered when I was young I tried to gain my parent’s attention most of the time since I was jealous of both of my siblings my Mother favoring my brother while my Father favoring my little sister. I learnt that they still love me but not as much as my siblings and it was fine by me I understand that the love they give me was enough for me.

When the others came back inside my grandparents were bickering as if they were fighting but it was fine since they love each other and they are bound to reconcile I thought it kind of cute and funny at the same time. My sister was munching on some cookies, I had the urge to ask her for some but I thought about how much I honor my pride and wanting to teach her a lesson on gratitude. I took my phone and listened to “Wonderland” By Dj satomi. I slouched at my seat and closed my eyes to focus on the song.

~Yeah I~

~I want to go~

~I want to run~

~Run to the places where I can be~

~I want to know~

~what is to some~

~somebody, something reminding me~

I opened my eyes to stare at the window content on seeing the people doing the things they do for a living. I was grateful for what I had a family, food, shelter and the other things God has given to me. I don’t know but I always felt I wanted something but I don’t know why I had good friends. some of them are the best but I still want someone to spend time with and I’m not talking about romance I’ve seen too many movies to learn that all you have to do is wait for it, maybe I just needed a friend? Every friend I had were not really distance friendly but we keep in touch via our phones or Facebook.

That was it. I think I just needed companionship. I can’t help but feel as if Mortis yearns for it as well.

 

 

 

~Mortis’s Point of View~

It has been 2 days and he still didn’t add me I was kind of pissed but mostly sad aside from other test subjects who were crazy or dead Jhone was the only person I had the chance to spend a good time just chatting. I tried chatting to other people but they suck, all they wanted to do was find someone to sleep with or talk about shit. When I began talking about myself they thought I was some kind of messed up dude. Jhone was the only one I thought who understands me I think.

Reminds me of the time I was being experimented on as  usual they were checking on my progress to adapt in very low temperature I was freezing my ass off can’t they figure out that I was going to die off hypothermia? But no they thought experiment 777 is capable of withstanding any harsh condition. Actually before I got to chat with Jhone I planned on killing everyone inside this place and escape and live a little. Somehow when they tried this weird experiment on social interaction they forced me to use the high tech computer to chat with different people and I did, I was excited I can get to communicate with other people. I was assigned to a weird looking lady who was wearing glasses; she had dirty blond hair and a slim frame making her a little attractive. She seemed to talk only when she needed to she took care of me for 4 weeks now and I got the feeling she was up to something and I know because I’m a genius the scientist back at the lab trained me and tutored me to be the best experiment/soldier ever to be created.

After the 4th week of the female scientist of taking care of me she began testing me with needles and checking my capacity for battle I think she did not want to do it but she had to she was working for the bastards who did this to me. A day had passed and she told me operation interaction would begin tonight. And when night time passed she got a high tech computer on my room she thought me having a room like a normal teenager would help me adapt to certain situations should I go undercover for whatever it is they what me to do.

 **“Hey Experiment:777 aka Death!”** I heard her boot the computer and began entering the password to unlock it so that I can use it. I learned from the past weeks with her is that when she wasn’t too busy with work she would talk to me and ask about how I felt being an experiment I thought she was just doing it out of boredom but she told me she was concerned kids were now being dragged to the experiment. **“You have any name other than that, it’s been 4 weeks and I hate calling you Death or E7”**

 **“I don’t they took me when I was just a baby my mother died giving birth to me while my dumbass father got killed in action.”** She then gave me a look of compassion and went to ruffle my hair. **“How about mortis it means death in Latin but it’s a human name so how about it Mortis?**

I looked up at her and she had a smile forming on her lips. I stared at her in disbelief of all the scientist of all the people I met. I never thought anyone would show any signs of affection and I liked it. **“Yes Mortis I like it thanks miss uh-.”**

 **“It’s Maria and don’t get attached to me kid remember if they caught any signs of emotional changes in you I get fired okay?”** I nodded and she left me saying dinners ready in about 3 hours that should give me time to begin the experiment.

I had chatted with about 56 people I estimated 23 where male and 11 where female while the other 22 where male who pretend to be female or females who pass themselves up as males. I found out that this site Omegle is used for finding a sexual partner I tried finding someone to talk to normally but they either leave immediately after learning I don’t want to date them or leaving by getting freaked out by my story of myself. They thought I was crazy they thought I was even hot but I thought they were pretty much useless to chat with Ms. Maria suggested I should first prepare a Facebook account should I make a friend just in case and I did made an account on Facebook just to be prepared. After the 228th person I chatted with I was about to give up when the 229th person I got to chat with was Jhone. The very first person whom I got to communicate without any violent reactions though he didn’t believe my past just the part of me being lonely and scary looking he did not thought I was a monster or such. When I got to finish chatting with Jhone because he needed rest I heard the door to my room open and heard Ms. Maria talk.

 **“Someone’s making a friend and that counts as a success for today don’t you think?”** She smiled and handed me a plate with food I did not seem to know of.

She gave me a dumbfounded look while I was staring at the plate and her.

 **“Don’t tell me you don’t know what this is?”** It was true I was a genius but they never thought me the concept of food and other types of food the only food I ate were raw meat and humans and test subjects limbs. I answered her question with a no and she laughed while asking me what else I did not add to our past conversations.

Back to the present I was staring at the screen waited for the friend request Ms. Maria told I should just try Omegle again but I stated that Jhone would want me to be his friend I mean he was lonely too right?

Ms. Maria gave me an apologetic look and left me while I felt something wet pour down my cheek. I grasped it with my finger and smelt and tasted it, It was a tear coming from my eyes.

**“Did he lie to me?”**

Somehow I felt sadder than usual I felt my heart ache and went straight to bed and hugged the covers for warmth. I thought I had made a friend… I closed my eyes and sleep overwhelmed me.


	3. How life works

**Monstrum**

“… We have bad dreams…because our brain is trying to protect us…”

**BY: Dan Poblocki, The Stone Child**

 

(Jhone POV)

I was running… Running from a monster that has grey hair, large claws, and a hulky figure. I am currently running away from it. I don’t know it is following me, why won’t it stop and just leave me alone? I tripped and turned around to see if the monster was still unto me and there it is right in front of me. I stared at and it was staring right back at me with its eyes which I noticed are the colour of vermilion. It stalked towards me and I didn’t move a muscle afraid on what it’s reaction would be if I tried running away again. As the creature’s shadow loomed over me it bent over so that its gaze is levelled with mine. It had a face of a man but it was slightly disfigured I could see tears falling down its cheeks and then it began speaking. **“Please..”** It had a gruff and exhausted voice.

 

Everything faded to black…

 

It was just a dream.

 **“Mom, Fred is taking too long!”** I hear a familiar voice it came from a girl. Her name is Angelina and she is my sister, apparently the noise came from her annoying little mouth early in the morning. I hear my mother shout something in defence of my brother Fred. My eyes fluttered open as I groaned due to the early antics of my siblings.

 **“Hey you drive and I just sit at the back and relax, you stupid little girl!”** My brother isn’t someone you can call mature due to his pride thing. Seriously these pride things with my siblings are the worst and when these two argue it never ends.

 

I know I’m Christian and I should pray for them and I do but there are reasons to why sin is visible in a family it shows us we need God to help us in our everyday lives but I can’t help but wonder why can’t my siblings change?

Whatever, I tried to go back sleeping but they cease to stop bickering those two idiots never learn to stop acting like kids and act their own age, though I’ve seen their classmates and I think that’s one of the reason why they are so rude and immature.

I was too pissed to stop them so I took my earphones and used it to block out the noise with the music on my mobile phone.

~ Why can’t it… be perfect?~

~This love is not even real~

As the lyrics go by, sleep seems relevantly impossible at the moment. The two idiots know when I wake up I can’t fall asleep easily all I ask is for them to be mature at least a little.

I have 5 hours till I have to go to school and it only takes me less than 20 minutes to go there. I sighed and contemplated on what to do but first I prayed for the day.

After I prayed I went to the bathroom to go brush my teeth while the song “Lie” by Luka was playing. I remembered that I had to add Mortis on Facebook **. “I forgot about that.”**

I took a bath and got my clothes on after I dried myself with a towel. I went to get my laptop so that I could add Mortis on Facebook. When I saw and gave my friend request to Mortis I saw he had no information about him just an account, I haven’t added him fully so maybe some of it will show if he accepted my request. I left the thought and got to spend the hours playing some games and after I got ready I went to school.

 

 

 

(Mortis POV)

 

 **“Knuckle Head!”** I hear some kind of noise.

 **“Hey!”** I feel something tugging at my side.

 **“You idiot it’s 3 o clock in the noon!”** I felt something hard hit me on the head but I shrugged it off and turned to my side.

 **“Damn, you really are thick headed.”** I snuggled the pillow I was clinging unto as I dreamt of eating a limb raw with barbecue sauce.

 **“Let’s see if you have any weaknesses.”** Quickly I felt immense pain between my legs below my stomach. I woke up and cursed. **“Fuck! It hurts!”** Maria kicked me on the nuts that bitch!

 **“Where did you learn to curse I thought back in the facility you didn’t have any social interaction?”** I was too busy soothing myself because she kicked me on the nuts, who would be immune from that much pain? **“Damn it Maria! Why the hell did you kick me on the nuts?”** She gave me a sceptical look before going back to her poker face look.

**“You are late for your experimentation and you wouldn’t wake up no matter what I do.”**

She pointed towards the basement where the training facility on the house is located.

 **“Okay just let me check if he gave me a friend request.”** I was about to press the power button on my CPU when a ruler flew right pass my hand missing by an inch and landed straight at the door. **“You didn’t answer my question how did you learn to swear?”**

 **“I watched the movies you have on the living room you know the ones with the girl and the guy having-”** She cut me off and I saw her face turn red as she kicked me out of my room.

 **“That’s not for children and it isn’t mine my friend owns it I was just keeping it for him, Now get your lazy ass to the training room now! Damn Joel and his rented dvds”** She didn’t have to tell me twice I went straight towards the stairs and went to the basement which looked normal but when Maria pressed the button behind the washing machine the wall on the left side of the room had a secret elevator and it opened so that I and Maria can go down the training room.

Everything was like the usual she would take some tests on my body first and give me check-ups before letting me get inside the training to kill some poor experiment or pawn. She would evaluate the any changes or improvement within me either it’s my physical appearance or any chemical changes inside my body. After the tests she would let me do my thing and she would report it to the people she is working for I think.

Right now I was face with a grotesque and pitiful creature that has 2 large claws like appendages attached to its back and its face looked crooked with sharp fangs ready to bite my head off.

I charged forward as it began spitting acid towards me. I slid beneath it and spun my body around 90 degrees and gave the creature a kick on the head as it stumbled forward landing on its head. I heard a loud crunch which sounded like its bone breaking and I heard growl as if it was in pain. I felt no remorse and stomped its head so that it would stop the awful noise. Then another creature emerged from the door and it charged towards me it looked slightly less ugly than the last one it looked like a creature with pale skin and it had large claws and it appears to have no eyes yet it senses me. I leaped forward and grabbed its head and slammed it on the ground as I fell on the ground. I heard a crack and splatter followed afterwards by a silent gurgle of blood. **“That’s over for today Mortis that’s enough data.”** I heard Maria from one of the speakers on the sealing just right above the door.

 **“Great so can I check up on my friend request?”** I was excited even though Jhone didn’t send me a friend request for days I still waited patiently for him.

 **“Yeah fine, you sound like a dog in heat.”** She opened the door and she handed me a weird piece of shit?

 **“These are chocolates take it as a reward I bet you never got to eat sweets.”** She gave me a wink and shoved me towards the elevator.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and only wore my boxer which was more comfortable than those briefs that my past caretakers bought for me.

I went and opened my computer which was pretty neat its specifications was great for gaming and other stuff but I`m more interested in talking with Jhone he makes me feel weird which is good and I like it.

When I got to log in my account I widened my eyes when I saw that Jhone`s friend request was there and he wanted me to accept it. I was so happy and I quickly got to accept it but he wasn’t online and I couldn’t talk to him but at least I can talk to him some other time right?

I remembered the chocolate Maria gave me I was tempted to take a bit on it but I felt tired, maybe it was because of the new serum Maria gave me. I yawned and shut my p.c off and went straight to bed. I can’t wait to talk to him tomorrow.

It is weird. I feel weird; I feel that my heart is beating fast and that my face is heating up. Is this feeling what Maria told me about? This feeling of warmth coursing through out my body. This unknown yet delightful feeling of warmth. Was it because of Jhone?


	4. That boy is a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was beat  
> Incomplete  
> I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
> But you made me feel  
> Yeah, you made me feel  
> Shiny and new”

**(Mortis Pov)**

Somewhere in the outskirts of Manila

**4:53 P.M**

 

**'Wake up, you little turd!'** The heel of someone's stilettos hit my mattress but I groaned and turned to face the other way.

**'I finally received clearance with Project: Recon#03. You and I are going to a club and mingle with some people'** I instinctively threw one of my pillows to the source of the voice and got a face full of electricity in response.

**‘This isn’t a request kid. It’s an order’** the door to my room gets slammed shut and I rub my face in frustration.

**‘I hate people, including her’** my feet forces me to walk towards the bathroom and start preparing for the coming evening.

 

**(Jhone Pov)**

**Earlier….**

Within Manila – Pasay City

Academy for the well-versed

 

**‘You’re telling that we are going to ditch the acquaintance party tonight and go to the club which is a few steps away from the hotel?’** My best friends and I stare at my out of control cousin.

**‘What? The school’s party would suck so badly and I got a friend there who would treat us for drinks later’** Both Morty(male best friend) and Grace(female best friend) look to me for my opinion and I shake my head.

**‘Pamela, your mother already warned you about these kinds of mischief. Look at our cousin Linda, She told me that you almost got grounded for having a boy inside your room’** Linda, my other cousin, looks at us and waves from her seat as she is reading the notebook for next week’s quiz.

Pamela pouts and shoves three tickets at my face and the fall before getting caught by Morty and Grace. My cousin walks away and goes with her groupie.

**‘Tell me again, why is it that you and Pamela are related’** Morty jokes while Grace just laughs and fixes my bangs.

 

 

**Present**

Makati City

Hotel River (The Acquaintance party)

 

I fidget with my coat while walking towards the door leading to the ballroom. Latest songs are played and I whine when the song is about sex and romance. The bouncer greets me and I show her my I.D and she motions for me to enter.

**“I wanna kiss you** **  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe”**

The whole place looks great. Banners and streamers look like falling stars. The DJ is swaying his head and the lights change while the beat drops. People are jumping and whooing while the others are relaxing on their seats and tables.

**“It's complicated and stupid** **  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid”**

The room had the theme of dancing in space which gave a good atmosphere to relax and party in.

**“Guess he wants to play, wants to play** **  
A lovegame, a lovegame”**

I whip my head back and forth to search for two of my best friends and evade the wild students who are dancing and grinding next to each other.

“ **Hold me and love me** ****  
Just wanna touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit”

‘ **Jhone!’** I jumped when someone pushes me and I get caught by someone taller than me. I look up and see it was Morty who caught me and I glared behind me to see that it was Grace who pushed me.

**‘You look handsome! You shaved and got a haircut!’** I blushed when Grace touched my cheek and held my hand to lead the three of us to our table.

**‘Where’s your girlfriend Morty?’** My friend deflates and points to the girl with two guys flirting with her.

**‘Oh my gosh, dude! Why are you still with her? This is the fifth time that you are both on a cool-off period’** I fumed and asked Grace what she thinks about this whole ordeal but she tsked and told me to let Morty deal with it.

I stared at the slooty girlfriend that my best friend is dating and told myself that he would soon realize that she is an attention whore. Realizing that there are three other people which are our friends and classmates.

**‘Hey cousin, Jesus, and Kim’** All three nodded or gave me a smile while they did their thing.

Hoping that things would start out great for all of us. I noticed something wrong. There should be seven of us on the table.

**‘Grace, where is Pamela?’** She gave an “oh!” sound and I searched the room for my large cousin and she is nowhere to be found. I look to Morty for an answer and he shrugs.

**‘You have got to be kidding me!’** I told both of my friends that I would go search for my cousin and they tagged along with me.

 

**(Mortis Pov)**

Makati City

Venomous Arrow Club

**6:33 P.M**

 

**“Turning the lights out**

**Burning the candles**

**And the mirror's gonna fog tonight**

**Turning the lights out”**

 

Adjusting the mask on my face while walking alongside Maria as she held my shoulder with both of her hands. I huff at her and she giggles. I admit, she looked rather ravishing with her sparkling red dress while donning a purple mask to compliment her green eyes.

 

**‘Do we have to wear masks for this club?’** Maria pouts at me teasingly before she bops my nose with her well-trimmed finger.

**“Tighten the handcuffs**

**And the mirror's gonna fog tonight”**

**‘Tonight’s theme is love and mystery. The masks are essential’** This is so lame. The professor tells me that I look handsome with a vest and shirt that compliments my muscles.

The sound blare as we get inside the club and the place looks incredible. It look as magnificent as those mansion parties from the movies.

**“You bout to**

**But boy, don't pull the trigger yet”**

It may be dark but the lights highlight the sculptures and the DJ.

Maria pulls me down to a seat next to the bar and asked me if I would like anything to drink. She realized that this is my first time outside the facility. She laughs and pats my head.

**‘I’ll go and get something for you to try. Don’t let anyone get too close to you’** I wave at her and she walks up to the bar and starts talking to the barista.

**"Sweet heart, I'm the boss**

**And when you get close to it"**

Surveying the whole area. I notice several women look at me and give me smiles. There are others that stare at me while grinding with a man behind her.

**‘Loving the attention honey?’** My head tilts at her remark and she hands me weird shaped glass filled some blue liquid and a tiny umbrella put on top of it.

 

**‘They think that you are attractive’** She sips her drink and moves her head along with the music. Her hips sway with the flow of the song and I try not to laugh.

 

**"Turning the lights out**

**Burning the candles"**

 

Maria points at my drink and makes a motion for me to drink it. I did and it felt sweet and at the same time, making me warm up and ease down.

 

**"And the mirror's gonna fog tonight**

**Turning the lights out"**

 

A group of men gets close to the professor and she giggles when one of them whisper something to her ear. I heard ‘Wanna dance with me babe?’ Maria nods and showed me her phone. She indicated that I frequently check it before she leaves and goes on the dance floor with the man.

 

Two girls walk to our table and takes a seat to each side, closing their distance on me and I can smell something intoxicating from their mouths. The both asked me to dance with them and I look to the professor for help but she is far too busy doing some weird dance ritual which made me feel embarrassed for her.

 

**(Jhone Pov)**

Makati City

Venomous Arrow Club

**6:52 P.M**

 

‘ **Darn it, where is she? I am so gonna kill her!’** I wasted three hundred pesos (equivalent of seven dollars) to buy a mask just to enter the club even if I had the ticket that she gave me.

The club looks great but I have no time to admire the place as I needed to make sure that my cousin is fine and not mingling with any dangerous man.

 

**"Love is great, love is fine**

**Out the box, out of line**

**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more"**

 

The music pounds and I get shoved from left to right, trying to maneuver through the sea of drunken people. I made a dash to the side to get out of the bodies that manage to push me because of my small size.

**"'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it"**

 

Getting out of this predicament is a feat all on its own and before I could celebrate. A woman bumps unto me while both my mask and glasses fall down and the glasses gets stepped on by a rather large teenager.

 

**"Sticks and stones may break my bones,**

**But chains and whips excite me"**

**‘Watch it you dweeb!’** The other lady snaps at me and I get pushed down but I didn’t feel myself hit the floor when someone catches me and pulls me back to my feet.

 

**‘I think that I’m done dancing with you women’** The voice is deep and the women in front of me gave me a death glare. The man behind me ushers me to a seat and fetches my broken glasses.

 

This is bad. I am supposed to find my cousin and now that my glasses are broken. I will not be able to go and search for her.

 

**‘You look troubled, are you alright?’** I am near-sighted but the lighting makes it hard for me to have a good look at the guy before me.

 

**‘It’s fine. I am just concerned that I won’t be able to find my cousin and prevent her from getting into trouble’** He chuckles and tells me that he apologizes for what the accident and that he does not mind helping me search for her.

 

The man hands me my glasses and I put it inside my pocket case while I wear my mask back on. He compliments me on how adorable I look and I quickly coughed and asked him if he could search for a girl with short hair that is dyed in red and silver.

 

**‘I think that I found her’** that was fast.

 

**‘There are three other people with her that is coming towards us’** They are?

 

**‘Jhone!’** A girl with a familiar voice hugs me and looks wary at the guy that is holding unto me.

 

**‘Grace?’** She smiles at me and lifts her mask along with Morty who is behind her.

**‘We found Pamela here with this guy and told her that you went looking for her’** I nod at Morty and look at Pamela who gave me a sheepish smile.

 

**"Don't call me GaGa**

**I've never seen one like that before**

**Don't look at me like that**

**You amaze me"**

 

Huh, Lady Gaga is on. I like this song too. I giggle a little but recall that I am in a club with my family and friends.

 

**‘I’m not gonna tell on you Pam. Normally, I would ask for the four of us to go back to the party but seeing as how Morty is fidgeting and wondering if his girlfriend is making out with a stranger. I suggest that we just hang here and have some fun. Morty, I really want you just ease up and forget about her just for the night’** I look to Grace and she read my mind. She pulls Morty and along with Pam and her date to dance.

 

**"He's a wolf in disguise**

**But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes"**

 

‘ **You sound like a mother, you know that?’** I forgot that I am with someone and apologized to him.

 

**"We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall**

**But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah"**

A bodacious woman clad in red walks to us and looks at me in contemplation. She looks between me and the man next to me.

 

**‘You must be my nephew’s new boyfriend?’** She smiles and I sputter out words that explain that I just met him. She winks at me whispers for me to be gentle with her ward.

 

**‘Quit it Maria, He’s just having a good time. Though I don’t mind getting to know him’** I did not know that I am smiling but he points it out and adjusts my mask. The lady pouts but twirls and buys herself something to drink (Well, someone bought her drinks for her).

 

Large and warm hands envelop my own and my whole body gets carried away towards the dance floor next to my friends.

 

**"That boy is a monster**

**M-M-M-Monster"**

My friends laugh at me and Grace seem to tease me on how I snagged a hunk with me. Morty just shrugs and waltz with her.

 

**"That boy is a monster**

**M-M-M-Monster"**

 

**‘I can’t dance’** I look at the large man before but he shakes his head and leans close to me and stops when our faces are merely an inch apart. **‘This is my first time dancing’** that was a revelation. He looked like he comes to these kinds of places often.

 

**"That boy is a monster**

**Er-er-er-er"**

 

**‘I’ve been watching these people and the girls from earlier taught me a few moves though. Come on, we can both learn together’** He moves his hands unto my hips and places each hand on my waist. I feel his hot breath at the nape of my neck but he whispers for me to follow the movement of his hands.

**"He ate my heart**

**(I love that girl)"**

 

I move and sway with him. His hips gently grinding behind me and his arms wrapped around me. Nothing but the music and our bodies touching filled me with delight.

 

**"He ate my heart**

**He ate my heart**

**Instead he's a monster in my bed"**

He spins me around and pulls me back to his chest so that we can be face to face again. He is clearly leaning as he is two feet taller than me which is saying something. The guy is at least seven feet tall.

 

**"I wanna Just Dance**

**But he took me home instead"**

 

**‘It’s weird’** He tilts his head at my remark and I get gently lifted and he twirls around with me.

 

**"Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed**

**We french kissed on a subway train**

**He tore my clothes right off"**

 

The man asks me what it is and I laughed a little when he sniffs my neck.

 

**‘You’re eyes seem familiar to me. I know that it’s weird but they make me feel something’** I get thrown upwards and I did not scream like a crazy person. Nope, I gave it my manliest squeak.

 

**"He ate my heart then he ate my brain**

**Uh oh uh oh**

**(I love that girl)"**

 

The guy catches me and I punched his chest only to receive laughter and his lips grazing me cheek.

 

**‘You never told me your name’** He quips and I glare at him. **‘You never asked me and you never told yours either!’** The guy just chuckles and he kisses between my cheek and lips.

**“How about we both say it at the same time then?”** The guy slows his movement and manages to agree with the deal.

**“My name is-”** I start

**“You can call me-”** He speaks

 

A scream breaks down as the music comes to an abrupt end.

 

Everyone looks to the right and see a woman getting mutilated and eaten by a rather weird looking creature. It look like a walking lion but deformed and with scales on its back.

 

The people started to back away while the others are taking videos and pictures of the incident.

 

**‘Someone call the security and an ambulance!’** I noticed that the girls from earlier and a man is struggling to survive as they have gashes on their bodies. They managed to run away from the monster but they got injured in the process.

 

Morty, Grace, and my cousin gathers close to me and asked me if we should get out now. **‘My date is near that thing. Those people won’t be able to fend of that thing!’** My cousin panics and the monster shoved all the people who tried to pry the creature off a new victim.

 

**(Mortis Pov)**

My partner runs towards the creature and heads for one of his acquaintances

**‘Hey wait!”** Maria comes close to me and tells me that we should leave now but I don’t want to the little guy that I just met to get hurt.

 

**‘That thing is not a company product! We don’t have authority to meddle with that thing unless we receive orders from HQ!’** the professor groans when I ran after my partner.

 

Pushing and shoving the people away while the others are running away in panic. I dove forward and leap up to the DJ and threw the speaker at the creature. My partner managed to look at me and nod a thank you.

 

My phone vibrates and I whip it out swiftly. The text reads as **“That thing is a type-04 predator unit. It was discontinued for being inefficient in taking commands. It stronger than your average predator unit and is capable of adapting to any given situation. You need to destroy its brain or burn the whole body for it to stop regenerating.”**

The professor started firing at the creature when it got up and I use this opportunity to tackle the thing and let my partner escape with his friends.

 

My body gets lifted and thrown to the wall while the professor dodged everything thrown at her. I struggle to get up and see that there is a large hole on my stomach. That thing managed to pierce me.

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and see that my partner is there, looking at me with worried eyes and he asks me if he could help. I told him to run away but he pinched my nose in retaliation.

**‘Okay, do you have something that can make fire?’** He gave me a weird look but nods. We both made a makeshift Molotov. I threw it to the monster and I was about to thank my partner but he gets pulled away by his female friend and I get pulled by the professor.

 

‘ **We should leave this thing to the authorities and the company that unleashed this thing’** I agree with her and we left along with the crowd when the police came to subdue the creature. Men wearing white suits came along and told them that they are part of the F.B.I but Maria told me that they must be the people responsible for this.

**‘I asked for one night of normal shit going down but clearly the universe is screwing with me’** I laugh at the professor as we hired a cab to drive us back home.

 

Somehow, I will miss that little guy. I never found out his name.


End file.
